Hybrid Theory
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Max wins an internship to NeoHarvard. ' The school that takes an act of God to get accepted'. But after some time there, she's getting the feeling that something is very wrong. *Complete* That's right! Without reviews! Nyah!!
1. Default Chapter

My first BB fic. I'm trying for a Max/Terry. I love that pairing. I'm pretty good at everything I usually write. So this is my try. This part here is just the prologue. Chapter 1 will come, IF I get at least 2 reviews. That's not too much to ask is it? Here we go!  
  
  
  
Maxine Gibson was on her way to a new life. And to think it only started two weeks ago……  
  
[Flashback]  
  
  
  
" Yahoo!!!"  
  
Maxine Gibson was very excited. She had just received a letter that she had been waiting for for over 4 weeks. She was jumping up and down in the hallway. Terry and Dana looked at her funny.  
  
" Max! You're making a scene!" Dana said.  
  
" I don't care!" She said continuing to jump around.  
  
" At least tell us what's so exciting?" Terry asked.  
  
Max stopped dancing around.  
  
" Look at this! I have just been chosen as a participant in the NeoHarvard Institute of Higher Learning Lab Internship!! I'm goin' to NeoHarvard!!" She yelled.  
  
" Congratulations Max." Terry said.  
  
" Wow Max. That's great!!" Dana said.  
  
" Maximum schwayness!! I'm going to NeoHarvad!! Woooooohooooo!!!!" She cried.  
  
" We should take you out to celebrate," Dana said," If a certain someone can make it."  
  
Terry knew it was him she was talking about.  
  
" Hey, for my best friend, I'll make time!" He said putting his arm around Max's shoulders.  
  
" Thanks Ter! You're the greatest!!" She said.  
  
  
  
At Cheesy Dan's.......  
  
" Outta my way McGinnis! Ruff Ryder comin' through!! Ooooweeeeee!!"  
  
Max and Terry were playing a racing game. Terry hadn't seen Max this excited since that time he let her go on her first mission. Well, he had nothing to do with it. She just kinda, took the mission upon herself.  
  
" Eat my dust Pink!" He said.  
  
They crossed at the same time. Dana came over to them.  
  
" And the crowd goes wild!" Max cried.  
  
" Aren't you just full of energy?" Dana said.  
  
" I can't help it. I'm actually going NeoHarvard! To get in there is like an act of God!" She said.  
  
" She's right. That's like the hardest school to gain access to in the country. To think they just gave an Internship to Max. She totally deserves it." Dana said.  
  
" Yeah, Max's real smart. She could rule that school in 4 weeks 'max'." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maxine sat on her bed quizzing Terry for a Spanish test they had.  
  
" Prefieres los tacos?" Max asked.  
  
" Uh…. Huh?" He said.  
  
" Ter, I just asked if you prefer tacos?" She prompted.  
  
" Oh. Uh…" He stumbled for the words.  
  
" No, prefiero?" She prompted again.  
  
" No, prefiero......los hamburgeses y papas fritas?" He guessed.  
  
" Muy Bien Terry!!" She said.  
  
" Um…What'd I say?" He said.  
  
" You said, No, I prefer hamburgers and French fries." She said.  
  
"Oh, that's good, right?" He said.  
  
" Ay! Terry! How do you expect to learn Spanish II if you can't get Spanish I?" She said.  
  
" That's what you're for bookworm." He said.  
  
" ' Bookworm'?" She said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Would you prefer Maxy?" He teased.  
  
She whistled into the mic.  
  
" Ow!!" He cried.  
  
" I prefer Max." She said.  
  
Terry/Batman rubbed his ear.  
  
" Dangerous woman." He said.  
  
[Flash forward]  
  
  
  
And here she was. Max was on her way to NeoHarvard. She sat on the train, looking out the window. She thought about how much her life had changed.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
" So you know I'm not a Joker?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Then, you know,"  
  
Max made pointed ears on her head.  
  
[Flash forward]  
  
Max smiled at her reflection in the glass. Since the day she had discovered Terry's secret identity, her life had changed. Now she was leaving. She wiped away a tear and looked up at the sign.  
  
  
  
WECOME TO NEOHARVARD 


	2. You saw Nothing!!!

Stupid memory. I forgot the disclaimer. Well I don't own BB and if a NeoHarvard ever does exsist I probably won't own that either. I got 5 more reviews than I expected. I so happy!! Hope I get more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max had been at NeoHarvard for 3 monthes already. She didn't realize it had been so long. Her superior, Mr.Winters was in his office. Max was getting good with chemicals and could handle herself very well. She was as careful with them as one would be with a child.  
  
" Zyclophene and metabac and licosom and we have.......Yes! Living organism!! Wait a minute! Hey! My creation just gave me the finger!!" Max said.  
  
She shook up the beaker, terminating the micro-organism.  
  
" Now, now Ms. Gibson, musn't let our temper get the best of us."  
  
She turned to see Allen. Allen Camola. He had been the other recipient of an internship. He had it in for Max. She didn't know why. She didn't talk to him. He seemed to live for getting under her skin though.  
  
" What do you want Crapola?" She asked resting her head on her hand.  
  
" Just your lovely company tonight." He said.  
  
" Your blow-up doll spring a leak?" She asked.  
  
" Hold your fire Maxine. I'm unarmed." He said.  
  
" Unarmed? Try uncaring, inconsiderate and all around jerk." She said gathering her things. She wasn't about to contaminate her lungs with him breathing the same air as her.  
  
" What's got you in such a sunny mood my African Queen?" He asked setting his things down. He was about to start on his project.  
  
" Maybe it's your presence. I don't want to catch your stupidity." She said going for the door. She had had quite enough of him for one day.  
  
" How about that date?" He asked.  
  
" How 'bout no Scott?" She said quoting an old Austin Powers movie. She didn't wait any longer to see his reaction. She headed off to her dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen was left staring after her. Mr.Winters came in.  
  
" You don't have time to chase after booty. You have work to do." He said.  
  
" Calm down old man Winters. I know what to do." He said.  
  
" Just know that 'he' is anxious to get these results." He said.  
  
" Hey. Back off I know what I'm doin'." Allen said.  
  
" Just do what you have to." He said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was sitting on her bed. Her stereo was going on ' Click Click Boom'. She had alot of work to do. She would normally wonder why they were doing work on making hybrids of humans from the evolutional capabilities of micro- organisms. But this was NeoHarvrd. They could study anything they wanted to. She supposed it could help people that lost limbs to just regenerate another. Or make a copy of your self to harvest organs. Even make living synthoids.  
  
" Still seems a bit cruel on the creations. They have no soul. And we'd be making them to kill them just for their oragans. Then again, it could save alot of lives." She debated to herself while working out atomic equations.  
  
" You've got a vid-call Maxine." Her computer called.  
  
" Who is it?" She asked.  
  
" A collect call from:~ You have to ask?~" It said.  
  
" No way." She said.  
  
She went over an answered it, accepting the charges.  
  
" Terrence Casey McGinnis!!" She started.  
  
" Uh oh, the full name." Terry said.  
  
" Where do you get off calling me collect?! You have some nerve!!" She said.  
  
" Cam down Max! You can handle it. I'll pay you back later." He said.  
  
" You better." She said.  
  
" I just wanted to see how you were doing? What's wrong? You can't CALL no body?" He asked.  
  
" Shut up!" She said laughing.  
  
" Look, I'll call you back later, the boss is gonna drop kick me in the chest when he catches me for calling you from the Batmobile. Late!" Terry said.  
  
" Au revior!" She said.  
  
She hit the END button and went on to tackle her Advanced Chemistry II homework.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the lab, Alln and Mr. Winters were lugging in some canister of some nerve gas.  
  
" I must be outta my mind letting you talk me into carrying this in." Allen said.  
  
" Shut up." He said.  
  
" Ah bite me! Does it say U-Haul across my chest? Ow!" He said as the dolly stopped on his foot.  
  
" Just get the rat to test this on." Mr. Winters said.  
  
" Yes your highness." He spat.  
  
Allen went to get a mouse. It bit him and he dropped it.  
  
" Evil rodent! I'll stomp you! C'mere!" He said going after the mouse.  
  
Mr.Winters grabbed him by his collar.  
  
" We don't have time for this. Just get another rat!" He yelled.  
  
" Yes sir I just gotten bitten but I'm fine, no need for a SHOT thanks for asking!!" He yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max left her room to look for her notes. She thought to look in the lab when she heard yelling. A white mouse ran past her. She picked him up.  
  
" Where are you in a hurry to little guy?" She asked.  
  
Allen came over to where she was. He cried out when he saw her.  
  
" Max?!" He said.  
  
" Allen? What are you doing down here?" She asked.  
  
" Did you catch the rat ye-," Mr.Winters said coming over. Then he saw Max.  
  
" Oh, Maxine. Did you leave something?" He asked.  
  
" My notes over there." She said going to get them.  
  
As she retrieved her notes, she saw the canister in the corner.  
  
" Bio-hazard? Whoa!" She cried as Allen pushed her out.  
  
" Well nice seeing you Max, hope we can talk again some time, sorry you have to leave so soon but, get out!" He said pushing her into the hall and slamming the door.  
  
" But Allen my notes!" She said.  
  
He threw them into the hallway.  
  
" * Bad 'Uncle' impression* One more thing!" He said sticking his head out the door.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" * Bad 'Sholtz' impression* You saw Nothing!! Nothing!!" He said them slammed the door.  
  
" Well, somebody certainly had themselves a healthy helping of their Meow Mix today." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncle-Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Sholtz-Hogan's Heros. ( I don't expect you to know this. It's an old show, but still funny.) 


	3. Promising

Gomen Nasai!!! I'm back with the next chapter!! Here it is!! I've done it for you all to enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What would they be doing with a canister of bio-hazardous stuff? What could be so important? There's nothing in my notes that has a need for any of that stuff. Hmmm. Time for Max's famous detective act." Max said.  
  
She carefully made her way down to the lab. It was about 2:30AM. She was sure Mr.Winters and Allen was there. But the arguing were her confirmation they were.  
  
" Shut up and get the vidlink!"  
  
" I'm going! I'm going!"  
  
Max peeked around the corner. Allen was in front of the screen, but she could tell there was someone on it.  
  
She had to strain to listen.  
  
" Do you have it?"  
  
" Cool your jets Big B. We're almost done. You got the money?"  
  
" Insolent boy!! Do you realize how easy I can kill you?!!!"  
  
Allen was yanked from the screen. That's when Max saw him. She gasped.  
  
" Blight."  
  
She was fighting her own instincts to get outta dodge.  
  
" Forgive him Mr.Powers. We have almost got the right formula for you. Your body clone will be done in a few days. We'll need you here for some tests though."  
  
" Are you sure it's safe? If Asexual reproduction was meant for humans, then God wouldn't have made women."  
  
" I resent that!!" Max said.  
  
" Who is that?!" Blight asked.  
  
" Uh...You guys want some cookies?" She said trying to evade her bad situation.  
  
" Get her!!" Mr.Winters cried.  
  
Allen ran after her. Max sprinted away.  
  
" Gotta get outta here quick!!" She said to herself.  
  
Max rounded a corner and hit the speed dial on her cell.  
  
" Hello?" Said the voice on the other line.  
  
" Terry!! You gotta get here now!! Ah!!" Max cried as Allen had fired some kind of shock cable at her.  
  
" MAX!!" Terry cried.  
  
Allen looked over the fallen form of Maxine Gibson, then the phone.  
  
" Max?! Max, are you okay?!" Terry yelled.  
  
Allen picked up the phone.  
  
" *Fake operater voice* I'm sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected." He said, then chucked the phone to the garbage can.  
  
He carried Max's body back to the lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Terry? Are you okay? You were yelling." His mother said.  
  
" Fine. I gotta go check on something. I'll be back later on." He said getting his jacket at the same time.  
  
In didn't take him long to get to Mr. Wayne's house. He told him about Max's phone call.  
  
" Are you sure you heard what you heard?" He asked.  
  
" What do you mean am I sure?! Are you insinuating I don't know what I'm hearing?!" Terry said.  
  
" Calm down Terry." He said.  
  
" Calm down? Calm down? My best friend calls me in the middle of the screaming Bloody Mary and you tell me to calm down? No I will not calm down!!" He cried.  
  
" Terry!!" Bruce yelled.  
  
Terry finally stopped.  
  
" I know you're worried, but going into hysterics won't help this situation at all." He said.  
  
" Sorry. You're right. Can you track her cell phone from here?" He said.  
  
" I can track anybody's cell phone from here." He said getting started.  
  
After about 5 minutes, they had a good idea where Max was.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh....How long have I been out?"  
  
Max had just woken up. She was on a vertical metal table and her wrists and legs were chained.  
  
" Hi Max."  
  
" Ah!! Allen?!" She said.  
  
" You've been out 5 hours.You just couldn't keep your nose out of our business could you? Why'd you have to go and come back huh? I really liked you. Now you have to die." He said sliding the barrel of a gun down her cheek.  
  
" Not so fast." An unseen voice said.  
  
" Who's there?" Max asked.  
  
" So this is the little intruder. Can you use her as a test subject?" He asked.  
  
" Absolutely." Mr.Winters said coming from behind her.  
  
Suddenly MAx felt very warm. And she knew what that form of heaet was.  
  
" Radiation? Blight!" She cried.  
  
He came from behind her. Max had no protection from him.  
  
" Get away from me!!" She yelled.  
  
He laughed.  
  
" What's wrong little girl? Afraid of light?" He said reaching out to touch her.  
  
" No!" She cried turning away.  
  
" Careful sir, too much radiation from you and she'll change the effect." Mr.Winters said.  
  
" Whatever. Just get started with the test." He said.  
  
Max was injected with a solution.  
  
" We'll have to wait and see how it effects her body. Should be 'promising'." Mr.Winters said. 


	4. Lost and Found

I'm so happy!! People like my story!! Well, it gets a little messy from here on in. Heavy Maxine fans, don't worry. She'll be fine. Eventually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max had no idea what they had done to her. She could feel her body changing. Whatever they did to her, was changing her structure. She felt her bones moving. She could feel them growing around her head and back. Her head hurt too. She could almost feel her cells split differently. If she could retain consiousness for more than 20 seconds, she could tell what was going on. She hoped Terry would be there soon.  
  
  
  
" She still isn't answering." Terry said.  
  
He was at home trying to get Max to answer. Bruce suggested he try that. His approach was more fight first, fight some more and then when everyone's out cold, ask questions.  
  
" I don't see why I can't do it my way!" He had said.  
  
" Because your way might end up killing Max." He answered.  
  
He was tired of trying. It was time to go in and find out himself.  
  
" One things for sure, if something did happen to Max, someone most definitly will be killed." He said.  
  
Terry left home and flew to Max's last trace. Using the camo option on his utility belt, he walked into the school and looked for her room.  
  
" Did you find anything?" Bruce asked.  
  
" Homework.....books......pictures.......notebooks-whoa!" He said.  
  
" What is it?" He asked.  
  
" Uh...Nothing." He said.  
  
Terry had picked up her diary. He had read something he wasn't suppose to see. He was glad the link was down to his eyes. He read over it again to make sure he wasn't finally losing his mind.  
  
~ I can't believe I'm so far away from all my friends. I miss everyone. I miss Terry. Did I just write that?! Oh well. Might as well get it down to somebody before I go postal. I can't explain it exactly. I really miss him. I think I'm in love with him. I mean, I know he has Dana and I bet they're gonna get married after we graduate from collage. But I can't shake my crush on him. I try to fool myself with the fact that's he's saved my life several times. But I can't get rid of it then either. Like that time he saved me from Spellbinder. He really cared. And when Curare tried to slice and dice and make Julian fries outta me. He came running. But I know why I have these feelings and I can't ever act on them. I'll just sit back and be ice queen, genius, confident, best friend and peacemaker. Hey, what do I need a boyfriend for? I have family! Oh…. wait….. No I don't~  
  
Terry could see dried tear stains on the paper then. He put it down and worked in silence. He couldn't believe it. Max was in love with him. It was a little mind blowing, but he couldn't shake it. But one thing was very clear.  
  
" Max needs me. And I have to get her back." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a total of4 days now. Max was beginning to wonder if Terry was even trying. Her back had become very sore. Her head too. She wasn't trying to but she could hear voices in the room next to her.  
  
" What have you done to her?!! This isn't suppose to happen!! What's wrong?!!" Blight yelled.  
  
" She received too much of YOUR radiation!! It messed with her DNA and the formula reacted with her changing cells. She won't divide. She won't get new traits. She's evolving though." Mr. Winters said.  
  
" Into what?! Batwoman?!!" He yelled.  
  
Max jumped at the words. She got enough strength to turn her body to look into a metal table.  
  
" AAAHHHHH!!!!!" She creamed.  
  
  
  
Terry looked up from his patrol of the halls.  
  
" Max!!" He cried.  
  
" Terry, be careful. I'm getting strong readings of radiation from the room where she's being held." Bruce said.  
  
" Blight. If he's done anything to Max I swear," He said.  
  
" Terry." He said.  
  
" Fine. But I won't be held accountable for broken bones when I get there." He said. 


	5. No Promises

Here it goes. You'll find out what happens to Max and what's going to happen to Blight.  
  
Maxine had seen herself. Her pink hair was down her back now. Her bust line was slightly larger and her stomach was defined. Her legs were more shapely and her face had a natural tone that made her look like she was wearing make-up. That didn't scare her. She had black bat wings growing out of her back. And a smaller pair on her head.  
  
" Oh....My....God....What did they.......do to me?" She asked.  
  
Blight, Allen and Mr.Winters came in at her scream.  
  
" Well, well, well, she's awake." Allen said.  
  
" At least it's not a total loss. We'll have to get out of here before someone notices she's been gone. The last thing I need is the Bat in my business." Blight said.  
  
" Congradulations Max, you're actually even more attractive now then you were a few days ago." Allen said.  
  
" Shut up." She snapped.  
  
" Maybe I can find a use for you yet." Blight said stroking her cheek.  
  
" Don't touch me!" She yelled.  
  
" Relax. You've built up a barrier against my radiation. I can touch you all I want." He said.  
  
" Man, why does he get to have all the fun?" Allen asked.  
  
" Somehow, I don't think I'll find his intentions fun." Max said.  
  
" You don't have a choice. Look at yourself. What else are you gonna be?" He asked.  
  
Max looked in the metal table. He was right.  
  
" Now pack it up and keep it quiet. I better not hear a mouse." He said.  
  
" Squeak squeak." Batman said landing a hard kick in the center of his chest. Blight went flying into the glass containers on the counter.  
  
Mr.Winters and Allen packed as much as they could while Blight and Batman were fighting. Then they ran. After they left Blight threw Batman into the metal table Max had been looking in and went after them.  
  
"Ohh, man that's gonna really hurt tomorrow." Batman said.  
  
" Terry?" Max squeaked.  
  
" Max?!" He said.  
  
He looked at her for the first time. He'd anticipated changes but not this.  
  
" Max, what did they-are you alright?" He asked freeing her.  
  
Max didn't answer. She just cried on him. He tried to console her, but Max was still crying. The best he could do was embrace her and tell her she'd be alright.  
  
" Alright? Alright?! Look at me! I'm a succubus!!" She cried.  
  
" Succubus?" He said confused.  
  
Bruce defined a Succubus for him. Terry saw red. He slammed his fist into the metal table next to him. The solid steel structure bent inwards. He slammed alot of things and broke alot of glass.  
  
" Terry!! Calm down!" Bruce yelled in his ear.  
  
He stopped.  
  
" I know what you're going through, but you can't just go on a killing spree!" He said.  
  
" No you don't! Two-Face didn't care about you! Max does! I'm taking her home. When I find Blight, I'll try not to kill him. I make no promises." He said.  
  
Sorry it's short. But I'm trying to get over writer's block here. 


	6. Hurt me

Terry returned to the Batcave with Max. She was analyzed while he left a note on her laptop from her dormroom. She laid on the metal table with her face still in the slolem expression it was in when they left.  
  
" I'm afraid you're genetically altered for the better part of forever." Bruce said.  
  
" Oh well..." She said.  
  
" Forever?! Max, doesn't that bother you even a little bit?" Terry said.  
  
" Why bother? It wouldn't change anything. I'm still a FREAK anyway. Been called that to my face, felt like it on the inside..Only now everything matches. No use going Sailor Moon and go on a bawling-my-eyes-out spree because I look this way. It's useless." She said monotonely.  
  
" Max, don't be that way." He said.  
  
" Well I certainly can't be any other way! What WAY do you want me to be in?! Certainly not NORMAL!! Lord knows I can't do that!" She said.  
  
" Max,"  
  
" Just drop it. I don't wanna talk anymore." She said walking to the cliff edge and sitting down.  
  
Terry sighed and put his fists on his waist and looked down.  
  
" What did I do wrong? Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Please? I'd like to know!" He said throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
" Calm down. She's just in angst. Maxine will be back to her old self when she accepts what happened to her." Bruce said.  
  
" Accepts?! This is not something you ACCEPT!! She's a suc, sac,"  
  
" Succubus." He corrected.  
  
" WHATEVER!! She's still not normal! She may never be!" He said.  
  
" There's always a way out. If you can find out where Blight and Winters went, you can get the antidote." He said.  
  
" How do you know?" He asked.  
  
" There's always an antidote Terry. Always." He said.  
  
" Alright. Window of opportunity. I can do this." He said.  
  
" Wrong." Max said standing up.  
  
They looked up. She wasn't facing them, but the cave wall. She opened her black bat wings and stretched. Her now long, pink hair flowed behind her. She turned to face them with her arm up to her side and her hand in a fist. The other was on her waist.  
  
" WE can do this. I maybe mutated, but I am more qualified now than I was to do this superhero thing." She said.  
  
" Absolutely not." Both said.  
  
They turned to walk away. A energy ball with a bat in it, also made of energy, hit the ground in front of them.  
  
" I'd like to see you try to explain that to my fist." She said.  
  
They looked at each other. So they decided to train Max with her powers so she could be useful in combat.  
  
She traine while Bruce explained them to Terry.  
  
" Maxine has developed super strength in her upper and lower body." He said.  
  
They watched her stop a synthoid with one finger holding him back while she yawned.  
  
" Show off." Terry said.  
  
She jumped up when it tried to hit her and kicked it's head off.  
  
" She can project energy in the form of bat's from her hands." He said.  
  
They watched her blast another in mid-air.  
  
" She has flight capabilities, that exceed your own and her wings are tougher than anything I can buy." He said.  
  
" That's pretty tough." He said.  
  
Max had her arms crossed in front of her and her wings crossed over her front protecting her from the laxer barrage.  
  
" Can she do anything else?" He asked.  
  
" She seeing as how her wings are organic, she can make them into anything as long as they are around her." He said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Just watch."  
  
Max did a backflip and her wings turned into leather pants and she had on a white T-shirt. She then turned and they turned into bats around her. She jumped up and hner wings turned into little turbos and propelled  
  
her forward. She approached the coming synthoid and her wings turned to sharp blades when she turned around.  
  
" I think I'm ready." She said as the synthoid fell.  
  
" Okay Max. Welcome to the team." Terry said.  
  
" About time. And this cave need's a woman's touch. What do you say we take moneybags' cred cards and go shopping?" Max asked taking Terry's arm and leaning against him.  
  
" Uh.." He said.  
  
" Please?" She asked lowering her voice a little and getting closer.  
  
Terry laughed nervously.  
  
" Uh..Bruce!" He said turning around to get some help.  
  
He simply held out a few cards.  
  
" That easy huh?" He said taking them.  
  
" I just don't want that woman on my case." He said.  
  
" What's different this time?" He asked.  
  
" The others wanted to kill me. It wouldn't surprize me if she actually did." He said.  
  
Terry looked to Max. She threw her hair as she was walking. Terry let his eyes wander.  
  
" Hurt me." He said.  
  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
